All Because of You
by Eirilover223
Summary: As is in Gravitation, Eiri Yuki was sexually assaulted by a man named Yuki Kitazawa. What if his brother Tatsuha went to New York instead? on hiatus again. no one's reviewed TT gomenasai
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Way Back When**

"Aneki, Aneki, when is Tohma oni-sama coming home?"

"Soon, Tatsuha. I promise"

"But when is _soon_?"

"Can't you go without asking me for two minutes?"

The conversation was between Uesugi Tatsuha, age 10, and Seguchi Mika, age...classified. Tatsuha is a black-haired and energetic young boy with an obsession with his brother-in-law's friend and band mate, Sakuma Ryuichi. Ryuichi is his idol. Seguchi Tohma, Mika's husband, had promised Tatsuha that he'd bring Ryuichi over to his house today, and Tatsuha couldn't wait much longer.

At that moment, Tatsuha's older brother Eiri walked into the conversation. "Do you guys mind? I am trying to do my homework!" Eiri wasn't your typical Japanese teenager. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel-colored eyes. He turned head wherever he went. Oh, and by the way, he has a lot of book smarts.

"Sorry, Eiri." The sheepish cry came from Tatsuha, his hyperactivity wearing out. He was the only one who never really treated his brother differently, so they usually got along pretty well. Until Tatsuha brought up Ryuichi over and over again. "I guess I'm just excited."

"It's okay. Just _try_ to calm down. Like Aneki said, he'll be here soon."

The front door of the temple house in which they lived opened to reveal two men in their mid-twenties. One had platinum-blonde hair and turquoise eyes, while the other had brown hair and purple eyes with four ear piercings on his left ear. He also held in his hands (and mouth) a pink bunny rabbit. This was Sakuma Ryuichi.

"R...r...ryu--i--chi..."Tatsuha's syllables were all stumbled as for the first time in his life, he came face-to-face with his lifelong idol. After regaining his senses, Tatsuha jumped onto Ryuichi with such force that they were both knocked down to the ground. "Sakuma-san, I am such a big big big big big big fan of yours! I have two copies of all of your albums just in case one gets ruined and I have all of the posters covering my bedroom walls and I have all of your videos even the one that got sold out in an hour and---"

"Tatsuha-kun, quiet down," chuckled Tohma, who was right next to the grounded vocalist. "He'll be here long enough to spend alot of time with you, just not all at once. Give him some time to cool off and get comfortable."

Ryuichi looked to Tohma with a playful look on his face. "It's all right, Tohma. Kumagoro says he's cool, so I think little Tatsuha is cool, too." Sakuma-san eyed the youngster who had tackled him and beamed.

Tatsuha froze. _I think little Tatsuha is cool, too_. -Ryuichi thought he Blood rushed to his cheeks, and he got off of Ryuichi. "Sorry about that, Sakuma-san. I just got overexcited, and that happens all of the time. Ask my brother, Eiri. He'll tell you."

"Yeah, he's a real pain in the ass, if ya know what I mean." Isn't Eiri such a sweet and loving brother?

Everyone disregarded his remark as if he wasn't there and went into conversation with each other. Eiri left the room to continue his homework.

The Uesugi household finished dinner just in time for a special announcement. Mika, Tohma, Ryuichi, Eiri, and Tatsuha all gathered in Tatsuha's room to listen to the extraordinary tale Tohma had to tell.

"Well, as you all know, Ryuichi and I will be taking the Nittle Grasper tour to America next week. We will mostly be in New York, setting up international contracts and substance of that matter." Tohma bent down to get at eye level with Tatsuha. "Now, we recognize your adoration for Ryuichi. Mika, Ryu, and I talked it all over and it's settled."

Here comes a dramatic pause. "...um...How would you like to come to New York with Nittle Grasper?"

"me-you-ne-sab-meh-ga-er-plo" The list of unrecognizable words goes on; Tatsuha was excited. Him. Ryuichi. New York. It was like one of his dreams, and I mean that literally. "You mean...me...living with Ryuichi? For how long?" asked the 'obsessed-much?' fan.

"You'll be in the hotel room with us, and it will be for about two weeks or so. It's all set. The tickets, the room, all you have to do is say yes," replied Tohma.

"**YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES! Y-E-S** **SPELLS YES! WOO-HOO, I'M GOING TO NEW YORK WITH NITTLE GRASPER!" **Tatsuha screamed and shouted so loud that he probably woke all of Kyoto. Everyone left the room to leave him alone.

"So, I guess he thinks I'm cool to, right?" asked Ryuichi. Tohma nodded. "That makes Ryuichi happy. I hope Tatsuha likes Kumagoro. Kuma says he wants to be friends with Tatsuha. Ryu wants to be friends with Tatsuha too."

"So he's really going. That's good. He deserves to have some fun," Eiri uttered, in a monotone voice. He shook his head and went to his room. He was in the middle of reading a good book, and he was at the climax of the story.

Mika was fiddling with her fingers and biting her nails. She looked like a mental patient.

"Tohma...please...take good care of him."

Her husband smiled his cheery smile. "Mika, I promise. He will come back the same boy he's always been."

Little did he know how wrong things could go.


	2. Boarding

So, I see that some of you liked the first chapter. Yay! Now, here's the second, which, I'm sorry, is pretty short and makes Tatsuha seem like a kindergartener. I also want to apologize if the first chapter seemed outta whack. I tried typing it on works and transferring it to WordPad, but it didn't work out well. Gomen-nasai, and here is the second chapter.

**Chapter 2: Boarding**

The airport in the heart of Tokyo was sunnier than usual. It was crowded, of course, but that didn't stop Tatsuha from enjoying the foreign arrivals, airport maintenance, and other things he has never seen before.

"Wow, look at all of the Americans," he exclaimed. "That one has a cell phone, and look, a GOTH!"

"Hey, I think that tall one that looks pregnant is Britney Spears," Ryuichi joined in Tatsuha's excitement, even though he has been in many airports before. The pair seemed to be so caught up in all of their observations that they didn't notice that Tohma left their side to find someone to take their bags. Anyway, it didn't matter to them. The next two weeks were theirs and theirs alone. When Tohma returned, the P.A. system was calling their flight for boarding.

P.A: _Flight number 408 to New York now boarding. All passengers-last call. Flight number 408 to New York now boarding._

"That's us." Tohma looked down at Tatsuha and Ryuichi, who was on his knees. He had no idea how he was going to survive two weeks in a foreign country with two children. _Somehow,_ he thought, _I'll manage._ Everyone gathered their carry-on luggage, Tatsuha with his CD player and favorite Nittle Grasper album and Ryuichi with Kumagoro, and boarded the massive aircraft. Tohma had purchased first-class tickets, so they didn't have to look far to find their seats. First class had four seats in a row and red velvet carpeting. Ryuichi sat by the window with Kumagoro sharing his seat belt, Tatsuha sat next to him, and Tohma had the aisle, leaving and empty seat between him and Tatsuha. After takeoff, Tatsuha had the window seat and Ryuichi sat next to Kumagoro, who had his own seat. The two talked about muffins while Tohma talked on the phone with some of his lackeys.

"I told you-no, you listen! I am your employer, your shacho, your savior, so when I tell you to listen, YOU LISTEN! Tatsuha glanced a baffled look at his brother-in-law, who never talked in that manner at home. When Tohma noticed, he smiled at Tatsuha and put the man on hold.

"Tatsuha, would you like to call Mika and Eiri?"

Tatsuha nodded exuberantly, and Tohma disconnected the phone. He dialed Mika's phone number, and handed the phone to Tatsuha. It rang not once, not twice, but thrice (A/N: sorry, but I've just always wanted to say that LOL) and Eiri answered the phone. "Uesugi residence. This is Eiri speaking, how may I help you?"

"Eiri, it's me, your younger brother Tatsuha!"

"Oh, hello..." Eiri's voice trailed off.

"Are you sad? Did someone make fun of you again? Well, they're just a bunch of big jerks. You can tell them I said that."

"Tatsuha, thanks. I needed that. I am sad, but it's because...never mind. Hey, d'ya wanna talk to Mik?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, hold on---" Tatsuha can hear, "Mikaaaaaa! Tatsuha wants to talk to you!" as if it's being shouted at him from a distance.

"Hello, Tatsuha. How are you?"

"Mik! I am fine, but I miss you and Eiri."

"Tatsuha, I miss you too. So does Eiri. I gotta hang up the phone now because I'm going to go help father shop for groceries, but you can call me later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye"

"Tell Tohma I say I love him and I love you"

"I will. I love you too. Bye"

"Bye." With that, Tatsuha hung up the phone and handed it to Tohma.

"Mik says hi and she loves you," he told him. "She wanted to talk to you too, but she and father

had to get groceries."

"Okay. Tatsuha, it's a long flight, and since it is your regular bedtime now, it's okay if you want to sleep right now. I can get you a pillow and a blanket if you like."

"I am kinda tired. I will go to bed." Tohma asked the flight attendant for a blanket and pillow. He gave them to Tatsuha, who fell asleep shortly thereafter. His lullaby was the sounds of Ryuichi and Kumagoro playing janken and Tohma yelling at one of his employees again.


	3. Arrival

I would like to apologize to you, the reader, for having to deal with my typos. I just have a tendency to not go back and check what I type. And the spell check either doesn't work or it misses grammatical errors. Anyway, enough excuses and on with the story.

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Even thought it seemed like days, Tatsuha woke up as the day-long plane trip came to an end. Ryuichi and Kumagoro were waking up as well. Tohma helped them get up by yelling at the same employee he was shrieking at last night. When the flight attendant came on the speaker and told everyone to fasten their seatbelts, only then did Tohma hang up. Unfortunately, since the seatbelt was too large for Kumagoro, he almost flew right into the child sitting in the seat behind him. After that incident, when the passengers were unloading, the child, named Reiji, repeatedly hit Ryuichi to try to get Kumagoro from him. Reiji stopped when her mother slapped her wrist. As the child was pulled away crying and in the middle of a temper tantrum, Ryuichi stuck his tongue out at the little brat.

"Sakuma-san...that was," Tatsuha yawned, "kinda mean".

"Yeah, but she deserved it don't you think? She was being really mean to Kuma-chan." Ryuichi giggled.

"Ryuichi, Tatsuha, let's go grab our luggage." Tohma, having put his cell phone away, appeared annoyed and in desperate need of sleep. "I called a limo service from the plane and they should be here in about ten minutes to take us to the hotel." Seguchi-san held Tatsuha's hand tightly and had Ryuichi walk in front of him as the tried to locate the baggage claim. He paid someone to carry their bags for them and found the limousine waiting for them outside. This was Tatsuha's first time in a limo. He enjoyed the changing lights and complementary apple cider greatly. His favorite part of the ride was being in New York with his muse.

"Sakuma-san, when I get old enough, I'm going to learn how to sing just like you. And you, Tohma, and Noriko-sama can be in my band." Tatsuha had thought this out a lot, and continued telling Ryuichi about his plans for puberty. "Don't you think it's cool, Sakuma-san?"

"Tatsuha-chan, you don't have to call me Sakuma-san. Kuma-chan doesn't like it that much. He says you can call me Ryuichi-chan, and to call him Kuma-chan." Ryuichi gleamed at him. Tatsuha himself was glad. Ryuichi saw him as more than a tag-a-long, but a friend. _Maybe I'm his best friend, besides Kumago- I mean Kuma-chan. That would be nice. I wonder what it's like to have friends..._ "Tatsuha-chan, are you okay?"

When Tatsuha came to his senses, he realized he looked like he was going to pass out. "Huh-oh! Yes, I'm fine **Ryuichi-chan**." Strung together like that, the words seemed like the English language to Tatsuha. Confusing yet meaningful. "Thank you for-"

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere," chanted Tohma, who was excited to be at a place where he could get some well-needed (I was gonna say well-deserved, but...) sleep. With help from a bellboy, their baggage was picked up, they checked in to the hotel. Tohma and Tatsuha shared a room, and Ryuichi and Kumagoro shared a room. They each went into the rooms to sleep. When they awoke the next morning, the same bellboy who helped them carry their bags to their room brought up a hearty breakfast. Tatsuha and Tohma finished their food before Ryuichi and Kumagoro.

Since they got tired of waiting, they got ready and spent the rest of the day just sight-seeing. The Big Apple that was New York was very colorful and diverse, so Tohma and Tatsuha fit in just fine. All day they went to the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, and shopped at numerous stores on numerous treats, without Ryuichi. Even though he was the only reason Tatsuha came, he didn't care that it was just him and Tohma. They were at a hot dog stand when Tohma brought up the fact that Tatsuha was going to be missing school for two weeks.

"How do you feel about not going to school?" questioned Tohma.

"I'm glad because I don't have to learn anything." Tatsuha took an enormous bite of his hot dog and 'mmmed'. He gave Tohma a smile despite his cheeks being full of hot dog.

"Who said you won't learn anything?"

"Well," Tatsuha swallowed, "I might learn business stuff and manners or whatever, but not math or history or anything. So for me, it's not learning."

"Well Tatsuha, your father suggested that I get you a tutor so you stay on track with your studies. I already called him up and he's coming tomorrow; he's a good friend of mine, so he'll treat you as more than a student (A/N: heh heh heh), but an obligation." Tohma looked at Tatsuha.

"But---I---that's not fair!" Tatsuha looked back at Tohma with a pleading looked in his eyes. "I thought I was off the hook!"

"We should head back now. It's almost 9:00. You need to get to bed."

They walked back to the hotel, Tatsuha glum and defeated. When he got upstairs, he went in his room and was forced to go to bed. He hadn't seen Ryuichi all day, and now he has a tutor. Things didn't seem as though they could get worse. _Nothing can be worse than this...right?_


	4. The Tutor

Hey, I had some free time (not really, I just didn't want to do my homework) so I'm going to start on CHAPTER 4! SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! SO VERY SORRY! I'VE JUST HAD SOME WIERD THINGS GOING ON AND I'VE BEEN PUTTING EVERYTHING OFF! SO SORRY! I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T THINK I'M LIKE THOSE PEOPLE WHO ONLY WRITE ONE CHAPTER AND FORGET ABOUT THEIR STORY! AND THIS IS MY FIRST ONE ON THIS SITE! I HAVE A BAD REP ALL READY! I LOVE YOU ALL, EVEN THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW! GREAT, NOW I SOUND PREJUDICE!

**Chapter 4: The Tutor**

Groggy and with a full bladder (A/N: thanx 4 the idea, mom!), Tatsuha opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. He made a trip to the bathroom and crawled back into bed. It didn't last too long because Tohma heard the young boy and woke him up. After eating breakfast, they both got dressed and started bickering over the tutor. What a nice way to start the morning, don't you think so?

"Tohma, it's not faaair. Why do I have to get tuuutored?" Tatsuha whined.

"Because you need to keep up those good grades of yours."

"But New York is supposed to be fuuuuuun, not BORING!"

Tohma exchanged glances with him and merely brushed it off as nothing. "Tatsuha, you're not going to win this argument. Your sensei will arrive here at 2:00p.m. and stay for a good 4 hours or so. After today, you will have your lessons at his house. I'm going to shop around for a new fur coat the entire day, so I won't be here. Ryuichi will watch you until Mr. blah blah blah---". When Tatsuha heard that Ryuichi would be watching him, he just stopped listening and started fantasizing. I can't wait! Tohma left and Tatsuha ran next door to talk to Kumagoro.

There was a knock at the door to Ryuichi's hotel room. He didn't hear it the first time because he was having a pillow fight with Tatsuha. The knock repeated itself, only louder, and was followed by a man's Japanese voice. "Hello, is Tatsuha in there? Tohma-kun sent me".

"Who is it, na no da?" replied Ryuichi.

"My name is Kitazawa Yuki, and I'm here to tutor Tatsuha," shouted the man through the door.

"Oh! Well, OK no da, here I come to open the door". Tatsuha followed Ryu to the door and stood behind him. A 'gentleman' about Tohma's age walked in and stood in front of Ryuichi. He was wearing a common white t-shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. In his hands he held a backpack and a few loose papers. His light hazel eyes scanned the room and landed on Tatsuha. Before removing his gaze, he ran his fingers through his own chestnut hair and smiled at Tatsuha.

"Hello there, Uesugi-san. I will be your sensei for the next few weeks," said Kitazawa in English.

"H-h-hello, Kitazawa-san," stammered Tatsuha. Tatsuha had never really talked to a Japanese-American before, so he was surprised by the man's ability to speak both languages so well.

Kitazawa switched back to his perfect Japanese. "You're so polite, Tatsuha. I am looking forward to teaching you English". He set his bag down by the door and walked over to the dining table.

"Is this is an okay place to sit today." Tatsuha nodded and gave Ryuichi a grumpy face.

"Tatsuha," started Ryuichi, ignoring the face. "I'm leaving now to find a nice shirt for Kumagoro to look fabu in. I hope you and your tutor have fun, yes I do na no da". Before leaving, Ryu grabbed Kumagoro from a reclining chair located by the kitchen and started off.

"Tatsuha-kun..."

"Hmn?" Tatsuha looked back at his new tutor.

"I was thinking...before we start learning anything, why don't we get to know each other first?" Kitazawa smiled and waited politely for his student's response. Tatsuha nodded again, avoiding conversation, and sat across from his teacher. They talked for about half hour on topics relating to: family, friends, social status, school, and life in general. The rest of the time was used for learning the English alphabet (song included) and material being covered at Tatsuha's school

now. After about a few hours, they started to grow fond of each other.

Tohma fumbled with the card key for the hotel room, careful not to drop his shopping bags, and heard laughter coming from inside. When he opened the door, he saw Yuki at the dinner table with Tatsuha. Kitazawa had a book sitting on his lap and was pointing to something Tatsuha had written. Tatsuha looked up and gave Tohma a smile. "Hey, Tohma! Did you get me anything?" The young boy rushed up to Tohma and stared digging through his bags.

"Kitazawa, was Tatsuha behaving well the ENTIRE time you were here?"

"He was a very good boy. I am surprised by the way he acts around strangers. Tohma-kun, he's been raised really well," replied the tutor. He got up from his seat. "Well, I guess I must be going."

A tiny voice piped up from the floor. Tatsuha was lying down wearing the fur coat Tohma had just bought. "Kitazawa-sensei, I would prefer it if you stayed for dinner tonight. I'm sure Tohma won't mind." Pleadingly, Tatsuha looked into his guardian's eyes.

Tohma smiled. "Yuki, I would enjoy it if you stayed."

Kitazawa Yuki, Seguchi Tohma, Uesugi Tatsuha, Sakuma Ryuichi, and Kumagoro ate spaghetti for dinner that night. Later, Tatsuha slept a peaceful sleep, waiting to see his sensei the next day.

I hope that was a good chapter. Please review so I can fix the things wrong with the story.


	5. Desires

This chapter is done in Kitazawa's POV. Let me know if you like it this way. Also, I HAVE SPELL CHECK! I REDID THE PAST CHAPTERS SO THEY ARE ERROR-FREE(I think)! Check them out if you wish.

**Chapter 5: Desires**

Yuki Kitazawa left for his home around 8:00p.m. The streets of New York, as crowded as can be, dramatically slowed him down.

"I could've gotten home sooner if I walked," he muttered. Just then, a rude-looking cell phone-holding man with a mustache tried to drive into the front of the lane Kitazawa was in. He honked his horn when Yuki sped up to block the man, nearly causing an accident. Yuki spat at the man's station wagon and sped off during a red light. Five minutes later, he pulled into an apartment complex (come to think of it, why are they called apartments if they're all stuck together?). When he got out of his car, he cursed for a while in Japanese because he noticed a giant scratch the man left on his car from earlier. About five minutes later, he stood outside an apartment, fumbling with his keys to find the one that would unlock the door. A small boy, who must've heard him, opened the door. He was about Tatsuha's age, with blond hair and eyes just like Yuki's.

"Oni-sama, why are you so late?" asked the boy, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I'm really hungry."

"YOSHIKI! I'm so sorry; I thought you were at Jacob's house tonight."

"Why would I be at that fat ass' house?"

Yuki frowned at his brother's rudeness. Anyway, Tomorrow, I'll make you a big breakfast and then for dinner I'll take you out to eat, anything you want."

"Really? Oh, Yuki, thank you. I'll see you in the morning." Both of them walked into the drab apartment. There was no light whatsoever; not even moonlight. Yoshiki turned on a light. The rest of the apartment was revealed. It was a two bedroom, one bath, and bleak apartment. Paint on the walls was chipping off so much it revealed the brick structure of the building. There was no carpet, but wood paneling in all of the rooms except Yoshiki's.

The first thing Yuki did was take a shower. Locking the bathroom door, and turning on the light, he began to take off his clothes. Slowly, he raised his shirt above his head and threw it aside. Next, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his slacks. They slid down to the floor and rested at his ankles. He stepped out of them, pulled down his boxers, and then got in the shower tub. All was going well until, for some weird reason, Tatsuha popped into his mind. His smile, his laugh…and he'd only known him for a day. Puzzled, Kitazawa thought hard about this. After ten minutes, he failed to come up with a good reason. He dressed himself in fresh clothes and climbed into bed.

* * *

"Yum! Yuki, this is great! How come you never made food this good before?" 

"Yosh, that's McDonald's food. I just woke up so late, I didn't feel like cooking. I promise I'll make you lunch, though."

Kitazawa had woken up excessively late; he had to meet up with Tatsuha in less than an hour, and he hadn't even showered yet. Just as he was wondering if he'd even make it on time, the doorbell rang. Yuki ran to answer the door before whomever it was decided that his place wasn't worth visiting.

"HELLO SENSEI!"

"Hello, Kitazawa-san. Umm…we didn't wake you, did we?" asked Tohma. Yuki was still in his bedclothes, and he looked very sloppy. His eyes were having a hard time trying to stay open due to the sunlight coming in his house through the open door.

"Huh? Wha-oh! Nah, you didn't wake me. I just never really woke up myself, heh heh heh…"

Yuki started to blush. Apparently, he didn't want his employer to see him as disorderly as he was at the moment. ON THE OTHER HAND, maybe he didn't want to seem like a bum in front of Tatsuha. He looked down at his feet and started shuffling them about. "I got home kinda late, and I had to make my little brother breakfast…"

"Listen, Yuki. Something came up and Ryuichi and I need to go meet the XMR executives right away. Could you tutor Tatsuha here today?" Tohma asked in a big rush.

"Uh, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"See you later Tatsuha. Be good for Kitazawa-san, okay?"

Tohma, who didn't bother getting a proper answer, ran off and left Tatsuha at Yuki's front door. This was the best delivery Yuki ever got.

* * *

YAH! UPDATE AGAIN! WOO-HOO! I hope you review. If not enough people read this story, I may end up making it complete crap. ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	6. Ordinary Day

Yay! I bet y'all are happy about this one, huh? A NEW CHAPTER!!!! Well, let it begin:

Oh, real quick: Tatsuha is supposed to giggle a lot in this chapter, so please don't think that I have a low vocabulary.

**Chapter 6: Ordinary Day**

"Well, uh… hello! … Tatsuha…." Yuki was still very sleepy and very confused. So, he was to tutor Tatsuha here today… with his place a mess. Of course! He had forgotten that whenever he had guests over that his house was a disaster. Yay! Without even the slightest chance of tidying up, he sullenly welcomed Tatsuha inside. "Come on in. Uh, sorry… it's a bit of a mess…"

"It's okay," said Tatsuha, backpack in hand. "I bet my room is worse." Yuki blushed of embarrassment. "OH WOW!!!!" Tatsuha exclaimed. "IT'S JUST LIKE MY ROOM ONLY BIGGER!!!!"

"Yuuuuki, who's this?" cried Yoshiki. The younger Kitazawa walked over to the doorway to see his brother and a new boy who caught his interest. From the look on Tatsuha's face, one could judge that Tatsuha felt the same way about Yoshiki.

"Hey, children. It is _way_ too early in the morning for this!" Both boys instantly shut up. Standing next to each other, they looked startlingly alike. Kitazawa Yuki did a quick double take before introducing the two. "Tatsuha, this is my younger brother Yoshiki. He's about your age. Yosh, this is Tatsuha. He's my new student." He paused to allow them to shake hands and etcetera before Yoshiki went back to breakfast.

"Talk to you later, okay Tatsuha?"

"Sure! D"

"So, Tatsuha," continued Yuki. "W-would you like a, uh… _tour…_ or something?"

"Sure! I love tours! They're the best part of a museum. Yuki smiled and led the way down the hallway.

"This is my room, at the end of the hall." He kick/pushed the door open to reveal a ratty, king-sized mattress on top of some plastic boxes. Dirty clothes were all over the floor. And the sad excuse for a closet was cluttered with various items, including but not limited to: teakettles, briefcases, porno mags, more dirty clothes, towels, Vaseline, tissue, candles, Sharpies, graph paper, etc. Seeing this disarray made Tatsuha giggle.

"What?!" Yuki freaked because he was worried that Tatsuha saw his magazines and knew what they were.

That wasn't the case. Still giggling, he answered "my room is messier. Still!"

Relieved, Yuki continued showing the young boy around. They peeked into Yoshiki's room and ventured to the bathroom. "This… _room_ is the bathroom."

The sorry bathroom was the smallest room in the house. Even smaller than the adjacent hall closet. The toilet was snugly nestled between the bathtub and the bathroom counter. A miniscule dish in the counter was the sink, and the shower doors (the only luxury in the bathroom besides two-ply toilet paper) were so dank that they looked like they'd been thrown around in a 'tornader' (A/N: always wanted to say that, too). Various substances littered the floor. Realizing for the first time how dirty his bathroom was, Kitazawa glanced down to gauge Tatsuha's reaction. The young boy looked completely disgusted and, as we all know, kids are the experts of expressing themselves. "Yah," Yuki explained. "I need to clean it soon. … Real soon". Tatsuha giggled some more. As he was giggling, his stomach made a noise as if he was being devoured from the inside out. He was apparently hungry.

"Did you get to eat, Tatsuha?" Yuki expressed his concern. He got down on his knees to be at Tatsuha's level. _Strange_, he thought. _He looks so much like Yoshiki. Only, when I'm here, … it feels as _---

Tatsuha interrupted. "Nooo. … Tatsuha didn't get to eat because Touma rushed him out of the hotel this morning."

Confused, Kitazawa asked, "Tatsuha, I hope it's not rude of me to ask or anything, but… why are you suddenly talking in third-person?".

Tatsuha smiled, giggling yet again. "I just remembered that Touma was doing that this morning and I thought it looked like fun. Truly intrigued, Yuki asked what exactly it was that Touma was saying. He got a full reenactment.

Tatsuha began yelling and pointing his finger at his tutor. **"Now listen! What Touma wants, Touma gets! I ca- did I tell you you could speak? Did TOUMA tell you to speak?! No, he most certainly did no-TOUMA IS SPEAKING!!!"** The little play started the two laughing.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus about? I wanna play!" The forgotten younger sibling ran to the edge of the hallway.

"Sorry, Yoshi. We were just making fun of Mr. Seguchi. But don't tell him okay?" Yoshiki zipped his lips shut and threw away the key. "Hey, did you want to do anything special today, other than lunch and dinner?"

:"No, I'll just stay here all day."

"But Yoshiki, you have school today, don't you?" Tatsuha looked up at Yuki. "He has to go to school doesn't he?"

"Tatsuha, in America the school year works differently. Usually, the school year starts off in the first week of September. We get two weeks off in the winter, one off in the spring and three months off in summer, with a day or two off for certain holidays. Tatsuha…?"

Tatsuha couldn't speak audibly. His eyes appeared to be open in shock. He eventually asked, "Yuki… I mean, Sensei! … Can I live with you?"

Kitazawa was very taken aback by this. He closed his eyes to delve deep into thought. His face filled with blood, and when he finally responded he was stuttering.

"Well, I-heh, uh.. Nnnnnn-no."

He opened his eyes, half-expecting to see a heartbroken kid. But he wasn't expecting a missing kid. He nearly freaked; then, off in the distance, he heard the Super Mario Brothers theme song. Yuki slinked over to the TV to fetch his student, who obviously forgot he had asked a very important, very awkward question.

"Tatsuha," he called. "We reeeaaallly should get started now!"

"But seeeenseeeiii! I've _never_ played this game befooore!"

"Tatsuha," he asserted firmly. "C'mon. We'll go to the dining table." Tatsuha stood up, heaved a big sigh, and reluctantly followed Yuki into the kitchen.

The apartment had one good thing: the kitchen. It was surprisingly big for belonging to a two bedroom apartment in New York City. There was a glass dining table with black trim and tiles as sterile as a microchip manufacturing facility. The apartment had actually caught fire when the previous tenants lived there, so it was remodeled for Yuki's arrival. It was the best (and biggest) one in the whole building.

Kitazawa chivalrously held out the chair for Tatsuha, who was still angry. He plopped himself down and sulked. Yuki led himself to the chair opposite Tatsuha. He put his hands on the table and leaned in toward the boy. When he looked into his eyes, a chill came over him. "Stay here. I'll go get the material for this lesson."

_Maybe I should clean myself up first…_

* * *

By the time Touma came over, Tatsuha had calmed down and submitted to Yuki once more. They were sitting on the couch with Yoshiki and the boys were playing Super Mario Bros. Yuki was still very content with where he was at the moment. He spent all day working, and he enjoyed it. Not many people can say that. As per his promise to his little brother, he made a fabulous lunch that was followed by and even better dinner out (which was, ironically, Japanese food). The lunch menu consisted of meager peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that had just the right amount of each ingredient. A meal fit for a price.

Just as Yuki was reminiscing about the food fight that got them kicked out of the restaurant, a knock at the door signaled Touma's arrival. Kitazawa got up to answer the door because the neither of the two zombies would get it. They were so into their game that they hadn't blinked in a while and they were drooling. Yuki was at the door when he realized he shouldn't let his employer see his student in his current condition.

"Shit!" His realization made him speed to the console to turn it off before Touma went crazy because the shachou has absolutely no patience. Yuki turned it off.

"Kitazawa-saran! Open up!"

"Yuuuukii!!! Why?!"

"Seeeeennnsssseeeeiii!!!"

Yuki answered the door nonchalantly. His sudden jumbled ness and casualty made him look like a Calvin Klein model or something of the sort. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear, Yuki said, "Yes, Touma-kun?"

Touma retorted with his infamous evil-glare. I'm here to retrieve Tatsuha-kun." He peered inside the apartment and showed the same looked of disgust that Tatsuha had when he saw the bathroom.

"Oh, please do forgive my rudeness. Please, come in."

-end chapter-

* * *

I'll try to slow down the pace of the story. I realized it's kinda moving too fast.

Sorry I couldn't end it better. I didn't realize I was going away this weekend, and I don't type too fast...

spelling errors I'm so sorry

Now I know what it's like to have a deadline (like Eiri) XP


	7. UPDATE

HEY!

Update. Dunno if anyone really cares, but I think I might continue this again. I don't think I have all those notes I mentioned before, but I'm sure I can remember how I originally planned for it to end.

So yeah- an update to inform about an upcoming update.


End file.
